


Together

by alexisriversong



Series: COWT 2020 [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family, Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Rutting, Virgin Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Getting together fic post season 3 (season 4? what season 4?) But I kept Rosie because I love her <3
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: COWT 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622722
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> For the COWT challenge mission M1: there must be a newborn/baby not older than 1 year old

Sherlock was bored. No cases for two weeks and now he was alone in the flat. The winter weather was making even the baddies lazy and there had been nothing to do ever since. The snow-covered London and they were probably afraid to leave fingerprints and traces everywhere. A really good point if that was the reasoning.

He wanted to do something. Shooting the wall again was out of question, Mrs Hudson was very angry with him for the last time he had tried it. He wanted to know where the hell was John. Since he had divorced Mary they were back living together. He shook his head. Probably he was on another stupid date. He had no idea why he cared about those at all, he had him! He stopped the thought. John’s love life wasn't his problem and he had a beautiful one year old daughter that Sherlock loved to pieces (even if he would never say as much out loud yet) and he was happy and it was all it mattered for him. He closed his eyes and entered his Mind Palace just to do something. He didn't hear the door opening.

John sighed as he entered, rubbing his head. Greg had invited him to go catch some coffee, and along the way he had bumped his head. Quite harsh. As he entered, he noticed Sherlock, but he figured by his position that he was too far away from consciousness to hear him. Instead, he got to the kitchen to grab some aspirins.

When Sherlock was in his Mind Palace, he got lost in it. Recently, it had loads of memories of John, he realized. The man really had taken a big part in his usually dark and boring life. He decided to get back to reality and heard someone moving around in the kitchen. He smiled. "John! I'm bored!"

John glanced up, and winced, rubbing two fingers against his temple to calm his head. "Don't… Yell at me please. My head hurts enough without you shouting at me"

Sherlock suddenly felt sorry for yelling and rushed to the kitchen to see what was wrong with his friend. He had no idea why he cared, he usually wouldn’t, but it was John! He was worried. "What happened?" He asked seeing his friend. "You obviously hit your head on the way back to the pub with..." he sniffed "Lestrade... How did you hit it? Did you fall? No, your trousers are clean, you never touched the ground so you must have been walking"

The doctor sighed as Sherlock sniffed around him like a dog. "Low hanging pipe I didn't see. Don't worry, I'll be fine"

Unconvinced, Sherlock got in his space and cautiously checked his friend’s scalp for traces of the injury. Finding nothing but a small bump, he nodded and went to grab something cool from the freezer. He opened it and rummaged through frozen and forgotten experiments until he found a bag of peas then passed it to his friend, who nodded his thanks and placed the ice on his head, settling down in his chair.

"You should take more care of yourself John" whined the detective while he went to seat in front of him and leaned closer. He caressed his friend leg with his hand without even noticing the act and how sensual it was.

John glanced up, slightly confused, but nodded. "Don't worry, I will." Sherlock was really weird. Maybe he was the one who had hit his head instead.

The way John reacted to his movement, made Sherlock realize the position of his hand and frown down at it, almost like it had acted on its own and disappointed him. Then he removed it and got up. "As I was saying. I'm bored"

John sighed, annoyed and slid back in his chair. "Go read a book or something."

"Boring" he answered "entertain me John"

"I'm not your dog. You can’t just order me around. Also, my head hurts"

"Please" it was the last idea he had. He positioned himself close to his friend. "Please John entertain me. Do anything or I'm going back to drugs"

“Don’t you dare ever say something like that again! Go do your experiments on me, but leave something alone!" He froze. "Wait… I-I mean experiment on something and leave me alone!"

The detective’s eyes shined with delight. "Can I experiment on you John?" He leaned closer looking closely at his expression.

John’s eyes widened. He pushed himself deep into his chair and shook his head firmly.

Sherlock felt hurt by John's reaction. "Do you think I would experiment with something nocive? I would never hurt you, you are just very interesting John"

The other man swallowed, and slowly sat up. "What do you wish to do?"

Thinking about his Mind Palace full of memories of John, the decision was easy. "I want to test a theory"

"Does it contain touching me with anything I don't want to be touched with? Or eating or drinking anything weird?"

Sherlock thought about that question for a bit "I want to test something and see if you want to" he looked at his friend "I hope you won't object though"

"Fine then. But if I get even more hurt you've got a problem."

"It won't hurt. I promise" He smiled broadly

"Just tell me what I have to do so I can go have a nap"

"Just close your eyes John"

John nodded, and trusted him blindly, closing his eyes.

Sherlock suddenly felt happy, then worried. He had done... research and wanted to try and know if it was true. He leaned close to his friend and pressed his lips on the other man’s mouth.

John could feel his breath on his cheek before he could feel his lips. His eyes shot wide, and he looked at him.

Sherlock had his eyes open and found himself staring at John's wide ones. His reaction was what he needed, he had scared him, he frowned and got away. "Sorry won't do it again"

John swallowed, and looked at that. "Was that..."

Sherlock didn't look at him. "it was"

John slowly got up, and got close to his still blushing, usually blunt friend.

"Sorry John" he sighed without noticing how close John had effectively gotten "Didn't want to scare you"

John’s hand slowly reached up to his friend’s jaw, holding it and tilting his head back to him, startling the detective and shutting him up, wondering what was going on

They stood there for some time, before John leaned in to kiss him deeply, the way a first kiss should be.

Sherlock’s eyes were wide, staring at John, his lips tingled and he gasped, opening his lips to John in case he wanted to deepen the kiss, he wasn't going to stop him for sure.

John kissed him deeply and sweetly, humming softly, tongue gently exploring Sherlock’s, twining with his. Eventually, they parted. "So… that's how you kiss!"

Sherlock gulped and looked at his friend’s face searching for something but, for once, he had no idea what he was looking for "Thank you?"

The doctor smiled softly, chuckled and let go off him, but Sherlock's arms went to Johns waist to retain him close without even thinking. John blushed, but let him, smiling.

Sherlock fingers moved across Johns cheek wanting to feel if they were warm other than red and smiled because they were. "Brilliant reaction to physical approach" He murmured "I like this"

"So do I"

Sherlock’s hand went to his own face, he was also warm, probably blushing too then. What was wrong with him? Had John broken him? “I think I’m broken John. Can you fix me?”

They both felt the startled laughter from John’s chest, Sherlock marveling feeling it rumble over his chest. “Only you would think you are broken from feeling emotions Sherlock”

“But… I have no heart?”

“I can feel one just fine here… genius. I’m a doctor, I would know” John joked, hand covering Sherlock’s chest, feeling the steady, accelerated beat of a very present Heart.

Sherlock covered his hand, strangely breathless. “So… this is how it feels to have feelings? I seem to remember it, from when I was a child? I forgot what it felt like. Thank you John, I…”

He seemed not to know what to say, John just kissed him again, sweetly, loosening him up, melting against each other, holding tight. They kept close even after the kiss came to a natural end, just staying there, forehead to forehead, sharing breath with each other.

They eventually moved to Sherlock’s bedroom, it was strangely clean considering the detective’s usual mess. John liked it, he liked the big bed in it even more though. They quickly got naked and tumbled together on the bed, tangling their limbs with each other. Sherlock’s long legs intertwining with John’s shorter ones and their cocks rubbing between them.

As in everything, Sherlock was eager to get to know more. He had never been particularly interested in sex until John had entered his life and his fantasies. Now, suddenly, he was really interested and was already wondering why he had never done this before. How could he have been so blind? John was all he had ever wanted or needed. At first, they were just touching, rubbing against each other, exploring, then John took the lead and grabbed hold of both their cocks, hand lubricated with some lotion Sherlock kept in the bedside drawer to masturbate when the need arose (he was not a robot, he had needs). His hand was small to hold them both though, so Sherlock helped, wrapping his own hand over John’s, he was not leading the motions though, letting the more experienced man take the lead.

“John! My John! Mine!”

“Yes! All yours Sherlock! Mine… clever, magnificent, beautiful Sherlock… You are all I didn’t know I needed”

“You too John. You too”

“Sher-lock… I’m clooose”

“Let go John. Come for me… come with me”

They shouted and came over their fists, panting and shouting each other names. Exhausted by the activities.

“That was…”

“Yeah”

They had no words, they just snuggled and kissed some more. A look at the clock made John groan.

“What is it?”

“We need to shower, Molly is bringing Rosie home in half an hour”

Sherlock smiled and good naturedly let him go and followed him in the bathroom. “Let’s share, we’ll save water”

“No funny business though, I’m too old to go again I’m afraid”

“I’m not much younger John”

“You are perfect”

“And you are sappy. Stop distracting me. Rosie’s coming home”

“Home, yes”

They got in the shower together and started lathering each other up, using it as an excuse to explore some more. There was actually nothing sexual about it, just desire to memorize each other’s bodies.

When they opened the door to welcome Rosie and Molly, their hair was still damp, but they were both dressed and decent. Their friend was in a hurry, so she left the toddler with them and left, waving them goodbye.

Sherlock quickly scooped the little girl up and curled with her on the sofa, they were both sleepy and, soon, they succumbed to sleep, Rosie’s small body on Sherlock’s chest, lulled by the man’s heavy breathing. John looked fondly at his family and covered them with a blanket, then he huddled as close to them as he could.

This was happiness. Sherlock was with him, Rosie was loved by them both and now, their unofficial family was going to become slightly more official. John imagined their future together, seeing Rosie grow, having fun together, just full on perfection.

“Stop thinking John. Sleep now”

“We should move to the bedroom though”

“All right then”

They went to Sherlock’s bedroom, Rosie still firmly held in Sherlock’s arms and they laid on the big bed. John curled around Sherlock and Rosie. They were going to be really happy together. He could feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
